


Camarades

by MyNameIsStain



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: French Politics, M/M, Politics, Presidential Elections - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsStain/pseuds/MyNameIsStain
Summary: Paris, avril 2016. Vincent Dedienne, jeune militant de 29 ans prend tout le monde de court quand il annonce qu'il sera candidat à la présidentielle de 2017. Entouré de ses anciens camarades de l'époque de la fac, et de son copain, Hugo, il se lance dans l'aventure la plus folle de sa vie, qui va entraîner beaucoup de bouleversement pour tous. Quant à ses deux directeurs de campagne, Martin Weill et Yann Barthès, rivaux par la force des choses, ils vont devoir apprendre à travailler ensemble.





	1. Début de campagne

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous! Ca fait déjà un moment que j'ai posté mon premier OS , pour tout vous dire j'en ai plein en projet mais peu de temps pour les aboutir. Mais quand Vincent a fait acte de candidature sur le plateau de Quotidien l'autre jour, impossible de ne pas m'en inspirer, j'avais trop envie d'écrire dessus.  
> J'ai essayé dans un premier temps de ne pas trop ancrer politiquement cette fiction, mais c'était mission impossible. Elle manquait clairement de saveur et de cohérence si je ne prêtais pas aux personnages certaines idées. Du coup j'annonce la couleur dès le titre. En plus, je préfère parler de ce que je connais, or je ne connais pas les méthodes de tous les partis politiques, seulement ceux que je fréquente.  
> J’espère que ça vous plaira, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle fera. J'avoue que le premier est un peu court, mais je voulais le poster aujourd'hui me disant que peut-être ça vous remonterai le moral en pleine déprime électorale?  
> Bonne lecture !

Hugo, Martin et Etienne se serraient les coudes sur le canapé de leur appartement, bien qu'Hugo aurait préféré se lever et faire les cents pas dans la maison, mais il perturbait visiblement ses camarades qui avaient exigé qu'il se rassoit. Il ne tenait plus en place, après tout c'était son amant qui allait présenter en direct au journal de 20h le programme sur lequel ils avaient tous travaillé, et ce n'était pas la situation la plus commune au monde.  
-Le voilà ! S'exclama Martin alors qu'Hugo se resservait des chips.  
Ce dernier releva instantanément la tête. Dieu que son amant était charismatique. Si il n'approuvait pas les lunettes qu'il portait ce jour-là, il trouvait que le costume lui allait parfaitement bien. Il aurait presque pu s'inquiéter de son sourire enjôleur adressé à Laurent Delahousse, si il ne savait pas que dans le privé, un des grands jeux de Vincent était de se moquer du présentateur « bien trop mannequin pour être vrai ».  
Vincent fut excellent. Tandis qu'Hugo regardait son amoureux les yeux brillants d'admiration, Martin prenait des notes sur l'attitude de Vincent, ce qui était bien, ce qu'il faudrait corriger.  
-Bon Hugo je fais ton taff là ! S'énerva Martin  
-Je note mentalement, t'inquiètes.  
Cela fit sourire Martin. Au fond il avait raison de se détendre en cet instant, les prochains mois allaient être extrêmement fatiguants. Ce serait encore plus difficile pour Hugo qui aurait à gérer la fatigue et les craintes de leur candidat dans l'intimité.C'était leurs dernières minutes de répit, bientôt ils descendraient rejoindre Vincent dans leur QG de campagne situé juste en dessous de leur colocation. Ils avaient loué l'immeuble spécifiquement pour mener à bien la campagne, pensant qu'il serait bénéfique d'être réunis et proches de leur lieu de travail. Vincent avait protesté pour la forme, arguant que ça allait ruiner leur intimité avant d'admettre que c'était plus raisonnable. Et puis lui plus jeune qui avait rêvé de vivre en colocation avec ses amis, c'est à 30 ans que ce rêve se réalisait, c'était certes surprenant mais il était assez excité à l'idée de partager cette aventure avec ses plus anciens camarades, ceux avec qui il avait bloqué des facs, fait des AG et refait mille fois le monde.  
Le moment fatidique arrivait, et le cœur d'Hugo battait la chamade.  
-Quel est le sens de votre venue ici monsieur Dedienne?  
-Face à la situation actuelle, alors que tant de jeunes sont dans la rue pour défendre leurs droits, que la démocratie peine à reprendre son souffle, je suis candidat à l'élection présidentielle, pour porter un programme qui permettra justement à tous de prendre part au renouveau de notre pays.  
Ils explosèrent de joie dans l'appartement. Martin ouvrit le champagne et ils trinquèrent tous, à leur future victoire. Leur projet était ambitieux ils le savaient, et rien ne serait facile mais ils y croyaient, et Vincent avait été excellent, il saurait le défendre. 

20 minutes plus tard, Vincent fit une entrée triomphale dans le QG, et se retrouva immédiatement dans les bras de son amant. De l'extérieur, leur accolade ne devait avoir l'air qu'amicale. Ils avaient eu de longs pourparlers à ce sujet, mais Vincent avait convaincu Hugo que le monde était encore dur pour les minorités. Hugo quant à lui ne voulait pas être égoïste et gâcher les chances de son compagnon de l'emporter. Vincent lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas la raison, et que jamais il n'aurait honte de lui. Si tout le monde dans l 'équipe savait, celle-ci étant en partie constituée de leurs camarades de longue date devenus de très bons amis, l'information ne devait pas en sortir. Hugo serra Vincent avec force. L'émotion l'envahissait à cet instant, il était tellement fier de son compagnon. Il furent rejoint sur scène par Martin, Etienne, Valentine qui s'occupait de la rédaction du programme, Charlotte, une amie qu'Etienne leur avait recommandée comme étant une fine tacticienne, et enfin Camille qui s'occupait de la logistique. Derrière, d'autres responsables sur des thématiques particulières s'entassaient dans la salle. Ils firent un triomphe à Vincent, qui dût demander à la salle de se calmer.  
-Chers amis, chers camarades,  
aujourd'hui est l'aboutissement d'un projet ambitieux. Un projet que nous préparons depuis déjà plusieurs mois pour apporter du renouveau dans ce pays, plus d'égalité et de solidarité. Je suis particulièrement fier de vous voir réunis ce soir, vous qui avez tant contribué à l'élaboration de cette candidature. Et ce n'est pas fini! J'espère que demain nous serons bien plus nombreux à avancer, et à débattre afin de créer le programme le plus cohérent qu'il soit, afin de rassembler toutes les bonnes volontés… Nous voulons rapporter un espoir qui n'existe plus et redonner la fierté à tous, fierté d'être ouvrier, immigré, homosexuel, alors que trop longtemps cette société nous a nié ce droit d'être fiers !  
A la fin de la prise de parole, Vincent se tourna vers son équipe et son regard chercha immédiatement celui d'Hugo. Il brillait de confiance. Il lui sourit. A deux ils seraient forts il en était sûr.  
Vincent s'empressa de sortir après avoir salué. Son amant l'attendait dans la petite loge et s'empressa de l'embrasser passionnément. Il fit passer tout son amour et sa fierté par ses baisers.  
-Quelqu'un risque d'entrer ? Chuchota Hugo  
-Non, j'ai demandé un debrief plus tard.  
-Parfait ! Jubila Hugo  
Et il renversa Vincent sur le canapé. La nuit allait être intense, et il avait totalement oublié le fait que le lendemain matin, ils enchaîneraient réunions et interviews.

Martin se dépêcha de finir de se préparer. Forcément, il fallait qu'il soit en retard le jour où il allait rencontrer l'homme qui allait être son associé au cours des prochains mois. Ancien professeur de Sciences Politique et ami de Vincent, l'homme devait rejoindre leur équipe de campagne. Vincent les avait déjà informé qu'en cas de victoire il envisageait d'en faire son premier ministre. Martin avait été un peu fâché à cette annonce. L'équipe travaillait déjà collectivement depuis un moment, la garde rapprochée se connaissait de longue date et avait fait ses preuves. Là, on leur imposait un inconnu dans le domaine politique, qui n'était même pas excusé par sa jeunesse puisqu'il avait 42 ans. Et maintenant Vincent leur disait qu'il serait peut-être premier ministre! Alors certes au vu de la matière qu'il enseignait, des brillantes études qu'il avait faites, il était calé sur le sujet. Mais était-il rodé aux jeux et coups bas politiques ? Martin répétait suffisamment qu'il détestait les responsables politiques qui n'avaient jamais milité sur le terrain. Le local était ce qui forgeait la conscience et vous ramenait à la réalité, ce qui vous apprenait à relativiser et esquiver les coups. La meilleure formation possible, que jamais Sciences Po ne fournirait.  
Il repassa rapidement par la salle de bains pour essayer d'aplatir ses mèches rebelles. Il scruta son reflet, insatisfait, attendant patiemment le jour où le miroir lui renverrait une image qui lui conviendrait plus. Il avait toute sa vie eu cruellement peur de manquer de charisme, indispensable en politique.  
Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre avant de se diriger vers la petite salle de réunion.  
-Aaaaaah monsieur Weill est enfin réveillé ! S'exclama Hugo en le voyant débarquer l'air peu réveillé dans la salle de réunion.  
-Ta gueule Hugo où je révèle la honteuse raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas dormi.  
-Chuuuuut…  
Hugo et Vincent avaient assouvi leur désir une bonne partie de la nuit. Martin avait aperçu le regard brillant de désir de son ami scrutant l'écran de télévision mais il ne pensait pas que ça aurait un tel effet sur lui. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas ainsi à chaque apparition télé de Vincent, pour le bien de leur sommeil à Etienne et à lui.  
-Bon, je te présente Yann, qui va travailler avec nous et surtout en binôme avec toi.  
Martin essaya de se composer un sourire aimable, mais distant, en jaugeant l'homme en face de lui. Il était très étonné de son aspect. Habillé simplement, en jean et sweatshirt, il était petit et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient décoiffés. En fait il paraissait plutôt… mignon, il n'avait pas de meilleur mot pour le décrire. Ses yeux en revanche coupèrent le souffle à Martin, par ce qu'ils étaient d'un bleu magnifique mais surtout qu'ils pétillaient.  
-Enchanté Martin, fit-il en lui tendant une main que Martin se surprit de venir serrer avec plaisir.  
Le reste de la réunion ne fit que renforcer son impression positive, sur le plan professionnel. Yann était vif, extrêmement intelligent et fin tacticien, mais Martin gardait une certaine rancœur, et il appréhendait de devoir travailler en équipe.


	2. Wind of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà ! Dans ce chapitre j'introduis le premier des personnages originaux, il y en aura plusieurs pour une simple raison: l'équipe de Q n'est pas paritaire, mais une équipe pas paritaire en politique c'est franchement moyen. C'est nul même.  
> Pour tout vous dire je trouve que l'histoire a du mal à décoller aussi j'ai eu des difficultés à écrire ce chapitre d'autant que c'est mon premier smut, je stresse.  
> Titre du chapitre: Wind of Change by Scorpions  
> Enjoy !

-Martin ? Ca va ?  
Hugo poussa la porte de l'appartement et trouva Martin prostré sur le canapé. Des pâtes bouillaient sur le feu, et Hugo s'empressa d’aller éteindre la plaque.  
-Je sais pas si je vais savoir travailler en équipe avec un inconnu…  
-Ah… ouais je me doutais que tu serais pas ravi de cette décision  
-Putain mais il pouvait me laisser bosser seul ton mec ? Non hein, faut toujours qu'il nous emmerde à décider unilatéralement des trucs !  
Hugo fit la moue sans réagir. Si il ne validait pas le fait que Martin agresse ainsi son amant, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Si les deux avaient des arguments, ceux de Martin étaient sûrement plus valables.  
-T'en sais rien, tu le connais pas.  
-Le mec vient là pour faire carrière, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Martin descendit son bureau un peu plus tard dans la journée et y convoqua Yann. Autant commencer au plus tôt à travailler ensemble, et le fait de provoquer cette réunion pour répartir le travail lui conférait une certaine supériorité sur l'autre homme.  
-Vous vouliez me voir? Demanda Yann en entrant dans le bureau.  
-Oui. On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer? Ici je n'ai que des camarades et je n'ai pas pour habitude de les vouvoyer.  
Il s'imposait déjà, en montrant qu'il connaissait les traditions militantes. Certes, il aurait pu vouvoyer l'homme en face de lui, ultime signe de mépris lui signifiant qu'il ne ferait jamais partie du même monde, mais Vincent l'aurait compris et lui en aurait fait le reproche. Un vouvoiement était un signe clair que tout le monde comprenait, et lui même l'avait compris à ses dépends à 16 ans, lorsqu'il avait vouvoyé un syndicaliste, n'étant pas habitué à tutoyer les adultes. Il l'avait fait une fois, et n'avait plus jamais recommencé, face au regard et à la remarque de l'autre militant.  
-Bien, il faut qu'on se répartisse les tâches. Je pense continuer à élaborer les plannings, il serait bien que de ton côté tu surveilles l’avancée des différents groupes de travail? Pour ce qui est de l'organisation d’événements, on se partagera les taches. Tu es de province il me semble?  
Cela semblait sonner comme un nouveau signe de mépris de la part du parisien pourtant il n'en était rien, car Martin considérait que le mépris des citadins était un mépris bourgeois des plus insupportables.  
-Oui, acquiesça Yann, sur la défensive face au côté directif de Martin.  
-Ok, tu coordonneras donc les déplacements et événements en campagne et dans les petites villes, je me charge des grandes. Il nous fait bien sûr travailler étroitement avec l'équipe de com.  
-Tu sembles bien connaître Hugo...  
-C'est la personne que je connais le mieux au monde, on était le duo inséparable du syndicalisme étudiant.  
-Ok, il es mieux que vous travailliez ensemble alors.  
Martin s'étonna d'obtenir cette concession aussi facilement. L'homme en face de lui semblait encore un peu naïf. Bien. Martin pourrait en tirer ce qu'il en voulait.

Il flottait un doux air de printemps, printemps saisonnier et printemps social. Martin avait compris dès la première semaine que le mouvement ne serait pas pérenne mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de savourer l'espoir. Le bouillonnement d'idées lui plaisait, le bouillonnement d'art aussi . Musiciens, peintres et graffeurs se retrouvaient pour crier leur colère. Le groupe de Layla viendrait y jouer pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours. En attendant, ils profitaient tous deux, quelques titres révoltés joués à la guitare sèche. Il avait promis à la jeune femme qu'ils viendraient jouer tous les deux un jour. Martin admira la puissance et la conviction qui émanait de la voix de son amie, même quand elle en modérait la puissance comme ce soir, afin de s'adapter à la simple guitare de Martin. Layla était leader d'un groupe de metal qui commençait à avoir un certain succès, mais elle avait mis pendant un an sa carrière entre parenthèses pour devenir porte parole de la campagne aux côtés d'Etienne. Ils avaient hésité avant de lui confier ce poste, craignant que le look atypique de Layla dont les longs cheveux changeaient de couleur tous les mois, et qui portait fièrement ses piercings et tatouages n'effraient les potentiels électeurs, mais Hugo pensait que leur électorat était suffisament ouvert d'esprit pour l'accepter. Et puis Layla était aussi d'une élégance folle qui ne laissait pas indifférent. On se retournait sur son passage c'était indéniable. Alors qu'ils s’apprêtaient à entamer « un jour en France » de Noir Désir, son portable vibra dans sa poche.  
-Eh mec t'es où ? On se fait un resto ? S'enquérit Hugo  
-Je suis à Répu avec Layla. Vient, on chante.  
-Ok, je ramène Etienne.  
-Et Vincent ?  
-Je sais pas si c'est prudent qu'il vienne…  
-Prudence ou non, c'est nécessaire qu'il se montre dans ce genre d’événements, pour montrer qu'il est à l’affût de tout ce qui se passe, de la jeunesse qui bout. Et puis on s'amuse bien. Exposa Martin.  
Il entendit la voix de Vincent plus loin répondre  
-T'as gagné le nain !

Une demie-heure plus tard, Martin et Layla s'étaient lassés de leur concert improvisé et furent rejoints par Hugo, Vincent, Etienne et Valentine. Ils avaient apporté des burgers, dont un végétarien pour Layla, achetés dans une boutique proche, un « truc de bobos » comme disait Etienne, qui fabriquait des burgers à partir de produits bio. L'air restait doux. Plusieurs personnes vinrent interpeller Vincent. Si quelques uns lui reprochaient d'être un bourgeois s'inscrivant dans le système électoral injuste et inégalitaire qu'ils décriaient, la plupart marquaient de la sympathie à l'égard du candidat. Le visage de Vincent n'était pas inconnu ici et si le discours officiel refusait la hiérarchie et la représentation, beaucoup étaient soulagés de voir que quelqu'un porterait leurs idées communes de justice sociale et d'un monde meilleur. Le mouvement ne durerait pas toujours et on en était déjà nostalgique avant la fin, il fallait penser à l'avenir.  
Vincent passa un long moment auprès d'un groupe d'intermittents. Il avait été à leur place durant plusieurs années, il se reconnaissait dans leurs revendications. L'intermittence était une fois de plus menacée mais Nuit Debout leur avait donné un cadre et un souffle porteur pour leur lutte. Soutenus par leurs camarades du soir, ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais. Hugo l'avait suivi, il couvait du regard son compagnon qui s'animait dans le débat. Ses yeux pétillaient et les arguments fusaient. Le débat était définitivement le domaine de prédilection de Vincent, qui répondait avec u humour fin aux répliques de ses adversaires.  
Ils finirent la soirée au son des groupes qui jouaient sur la place. Hugo, qui avait légèrement bu, enlaçait son compagnon beaucoup trop fort mais celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas. Layla tourbillonnait autour de Martin, qui semblé moins gêné qu'habituellement. Lui qui avait toujours l'air un peu gauche quand il dansait avait le visage détendu, souriant. Perdus dans la foule, ils s'oubliaient. C'était aussi ça Nuit Debout, on y venait pour se révolter et on oubliait parfois ses soucis. Alors que les quatre amis dansaient et que Valentine était partie à la commission féministe, Etienne observait l'agitation de la foule et savourait la fraîcheur de la nuit qui venait de tomber. Un homme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il prenait des notes sur un petit carnet. Absorbé par son travail, il ne remarqua pas Etienne qui l'observait. L'homme, un peu rond, avait les cheveux bouclés. Une douceur se dégageait de son visage concentré. Régulièrement, il relevait ses yeux vers le ciel pour réfléchir. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il remarqua la présence d'une autre personne seule auprès de lui. Il se retourna vers Etienne avec un grand sourire et entama la discussion. Journaliste, le jeune homme, qui s'appelait Azzeddine, était en reportage à Nuit Debout, mouvement qui ne lui était pas inconnu puisqu'il était un participant de la première heure. Il demanda à Etienne s'il pouvait l’interviewer, proposition qu'il s'obligea à décliner, expliquant à Azzeddine que bientôt, il ne serait plus anonyme.  
-C'est vrai ? S'enthousiasma Azzeddine, tu es leur porte parole ? Classe. Je parle à une future grande figure politique alors ! Etienne fit la moue, gêné. Sa timidité naturelle reprenait le dessus quand on soulignait qu'il avait pris une place importante dans le jeu politique.  
-A défaut d'une interview, ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ? Proposa Azzeddine.

Deux heures plus tard, ils rentraient en riant dans la colocation encore vide, les autres étant restés place de la République. Etienne reprit son souffle après leur course effrénée. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il reprenne le sport un jour, car ses poumons étaient en feu. Azzeddine caressait doucement ses cheveux en attendant qu'il reprenne son souffle. Ce fut à peine fait qu'Etienne vint l'embrasser fougueusement, grisé par les quelque bières consommées et l'excitation de la soirée. Azzeddine le plaqua doucement contre le mur et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face pétillaient, malicieux. Azzeddine se pencha de nouveau vers lui, venant cueillir ses lèvres avec une tendresse qui fut rapidement de nouveau submergée par le désir. Pressé d'en découvrir plus, Etienne saisit la main d'Azzeddine et le guida vers sa chambre. Pris au jeu et ne voulant pas perdre le contrôle, Azzeddine prit Etienne dans ses bras et s'étonna de la légéreté d jeune homme. Il le jeta sur le lit en riant. Il préférait prendre cette aventure comme un jeu, tentant d'ignorer le fait que le jeune homme lui plaisait bien plus que ce qui était raisonnable, et qu'il était pétri d'appréhension, bien plus qu'habituellement avec d'autres hommes. C'est Etienne qui entreprit de déshabiller Azzeddine qu'il commençait à sentir intimidé, malgré ses rires. Il sentait derrière l'amusement et le sourire de son partenaire beaucoup d'appréhension, de tension même, qu'il sentit quand il passa ses main dans le dos de son partenaire. Azzeddine se sentait vulnérable, il le voyait. Etienne entreprit de se déshabiller aussi, afin de les mettre tous deux sur un pied d'égalité. Il se plaça ensuite dans le dos de son amant, déposant des baisers papillons le long de son dos, dans une tentative qu'il pensait désespérée de détendre les muscles de l'autre. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe mal, son amant lui plaisait et même si cela ne devait être qu'une relation d'un soir, il voulait graver un souvenir positif dans la mémoire de son éphémère compagnon. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'Azzeddine réagissait positivement et même qu'il avait trouvé un point sensible dans le bas de son dos , sur lequel il souffla doucement avant de remonter à l'assaut de son cou et de doucement saisir l'intimité de son compagnon et de venir le masturber. La respiration d'Azzeddine devint haletante alors qu'il se cambrait contre son amant, ce qui enflamma ses sens. Etienne fit monter doucement la pression, savourant la tendresse infinie du moment qu'il avait tenté d'instaurer afin de respecter la timidité d'Azzeddine. Alors qu'il sentait son compagnon arriver à un stade d'impatience qui ne pouvait plus être contenue, il le poussa doucement sur le lit. Celui-ci prit alors le dessus.  
-Tu me laisses faire ? S'enquit Azzeddine, hésitant.  
-Oui… souffla Etienne  
Il était fébrile d'impatience, et il s'abandonna totalement à Azzeddine qui le prépara avant d'unir leurs deux corps, avec tendresse mais détermination, ce qui rassura Etienne. Il semblait enfin s'émanciper de cette tension qui le bloquait. Les minutes suivantes furent intenses, et Etienne s'était rarement senti autant en phase avec quelqu'un. Azzedine bascula seulement quelques secondes après Etienne, avant de se laisser tomber et d'étreindre le corps menu d'Etienne, comme si il ne voulait jamais le lâcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un peu d'Etiedine, ce que je n'avais pas prévu au départ mais why not? Ce sont deux chatons, ils méritent aussi de trouver l'amour.  
> Mon twitter: @EmmaLaChocovore


	3. Roundtable rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excusez moi pour ce retard, je n'aurais jamais du me lancer dans l'écriture avant le bac !  
> Merci à vous si vous décidez malgré tout de continuer cette lecture !  
> Bref, voilà le troisième chapitre. Je vous préviens, dans les quelques chapitres suivants, Martin risque d'être un peu détestable mais par son personnage je voulais montrer un aspect déplaisant du monde politique, et surtout que celui-ci change les gens, c'est quelque chose d'incontestable que j'ai parfois douloureusement constaté.  
> Titre du chapitre: Roundtable rival par Lindsey Stirling

Lorsqu'Hugo se leva le lendemain pour préparer le petit déjeuner à son amant, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Etienne seul sur le canapé où il rédigeait ses notes. Un autre homme était allongé, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il dormait, visiblement, et Etienne tentait de ne pas le réveiller. Entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, Etienne leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Hugo . Il se sentit rougir, gêné, mais Hugo lui fit comprendre par un mouvement nonchalant d'épaule qu'il n'y accordait pas d'importance.  
-On part dans 25 minutes t'oublies pas ? Demanda Hugo  
Etienne faisait sa première matinale de la campagne ce matin.  
-Ouais, je suis prêt, t'inquiètes, je t'attends. Il ajouta d'un ton malicieux : Pourquoi tu prépares le petit déjeuner de ton copain si t'es pas là à son réveil pour le partager ?  
-Justement je ne serais pas là, se justifia Hugo en souriant à la remarque de son ami, mais il aura quand même un petit déjeuner pour l'accueillir à son réveil.  
Etienne sourit. Ils avaient pu voir Hugo se transformer depuis que la candidature de Vincent avait été décidée. Ils avaient craint que la jalousie d'Hugo, qui était un leader naturel, ne détruise l'harmonie du couple de leurs amis, mais Hugo s'était accommodé à la situation et accompagnait au mieux son compagnon.  
Alors qu''Hugo partait avec le plateau du petit déjeuner, Etienne entreprit de réveiller Azzeddine pour le prévenir de son départ.  
-Azz, réveille-toi ! Chuchota-t-il en le secouant légèrement.  
Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux et s'étira doucement, délassant ses muscles crispés par la position peu confortable dans laquelle il s'était endormi.  
-Je vais devoir y aller mais je reviens dans trois heures. Retourne dans ma chambre si tu ne veux pas tomber nez à nez avec deux grognons au réveil.  
Azzeddine hocha doucement la tête avant de libérer Etienne de son étreinte pour qu'il se lève. Ils partirent dix minutes plus tard, après qu'Etienne ait été tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain pour dépêcher Hugo qui prêtait définitivement trop d'attention à son apparence.  
-Hugo, bordel, c'est pas toi qui passe à la télé ! On s'en fout de ce à quoi tu ressembles. Le secoua Etienne.  
Hugo avait fini par sortir en soupirant de la salle de bain.

Etienne mordait ses lèvres presque jusqu'au sang de nervosité, jusqu'à ce qu'Hugo le reprenne à l'ordre, s'apercevant de l'état préoccupant de son ami.  
-Bon, Etienne, fit-il en restant concentré sur la route, tu vas gérer ok ? Il n'y a pas de raisons de stresser !  
-Mais j'ai jamais fait de direct, gémit Etienne.  
-Tu oublies ta superbe intervention sur BFM, durant le mouvement contre la réforme des retraites ? Lui rappela Hugo.  
-Tu parles d'une expérience ! C'était rien !  
Hugo essaya de trouver rapidement des arguments, paniqué à l'idée que son ami se retrouve bloqué devant la caméra, incapable de parler. Il y croyait peu, faisant confiance à Etienne, mais on était jamais à l'abri d'un imprévu.  
-Ce n'était pas rien et c'était bien ! Etienne, on sait tous que tu n'es pas un orateur mais tu es extrêmement doué en débat et là c'est ce qu'on te demande !  
Aucun argument n'y fit et l’état de tension d'Etienne au moment de son entrée sur le plateau était plus que préoccupant. Pourtant, rapidement, il reprit le goût d'exposer sa pensée et le débat avec ses opposants du jour fut vif. Face aux attaques de son opposant fustigeant sa jeunesse et celle de son candidat, il répondit qu'ils représentaient au contraire l'espoir, et que si la vieille classe politique voulait vraiment réellement le bien du pays, alors elle ne s'accrocherait pas à ses sièges. Ce serait aux électeurs de choisir si ils voulaient du renouveau. Il montra que les incohérences qu'on voulait déceler dans le discours de Vincent n'existaient pas et invita le peuple à les rejoindre, à prendre leur part à la campagne et à apporter leurs idées car bientôt, prédit-il, leur mouvement susciterait l'adhésion partout dans le pays. Etienne s'animait et usait de trésors d'idées et de références. Il se surprit à reprendre sur le plateau un plaisir semblable à ses interventions publiques lors des grandes grèves , même s'il n'était pas galvanisé par la foule et n'avait pas le plaisir de l'agiter et de voir ses réactions et ses cris d'enthousiasme et de combat en direct.  
Il comprit à la sortie en voyant l'air satisfait d'Hugo qu'il avait réussi haut la main.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement, Etienne fut accueilli par de généreux applaudissements. Ses camarades étaient assis dans le canapé, la télé allumée. Azzeddine était toujours là et s'il semblait un peu perdu, Etienne avait malgré tout l'impression qu'il ne se sentait pas comme un intrus. Il en fut soulagé.  
-Mais vous êtes tous réveillés ? S'étonna-t-il  
-Attends, ta première intervention de la campagne, on allait quand même pas manquer ça ! s'exclama Martin  
Une chaleur vint s'installer dans la poitrine d'Etienne. Il se sentait respecté et soutenu ce qui dans le monde de loups qu'était a politique était vraiment rare. Ils avaient tous eu la chance de se rencontrer durant leurs études et de mettre rapidement de côté leurs rivalités pour faire bloc ensemble. C'est ce qui leur avait assuré un certain succès et un état d'esprit sain dans un monde où les amitiés étaient éphémères et changeaient en fonction des jeux d'alliances. Eux avaient risque une certaine indépendance, ils avaient joué et ils avaient gagné.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Martin se dirigeait vers son bureau, il croisa Etienne et Layla en plein debriefing dans l'espace détente, qui devenait en réalité l'espace de travail de certains. Interpellé par la couleur de cheveux de la jeune femme, il fit un crochet pour venir discuter.  
-Mais Louloute, c'est plus bleu ! Fit-il en pointant du doigt les longs cheveux désormais foncés de son amie, qui étaient auparavant d'un bleu éclatant.  
-Mais non, regarde, ils sont bleu nuit ! Fit remarquer Layla. On fait des essais lumière pour la prochaine tournée du groupe et le bleu nuit rend vraiment bien, il vire au noir ou bleu selon les éclairages.  
Martin saisit une des longues mèches de la jeune femme et joua avec, l'exposant à la lumière, tandis que Layla continuait d'expliquer la scénographie qu'ils avaient choisie. La jeune chanteuse oscillait entre excitation et appréhension car cette tournée devait les amener dans de grands festivals et même au Hellfest, saint Graal du metal, même si Layla précisait toujours « on est loin de jouer sur la Main Stage, ne vous faites pas d'illusions ». Qu'importe la fausse modestie de son amie, son groupe était en pleine ascension et Martin était fier d'elle.  
Etienne les observa, troublé. Il savait ne pas être le seul à s'interroger depuis longtemps sur la relation des deux jeunes gens et aujourd'hui leur complicité lui sautait aux yeux. On n'avait jamais connu de relation sérieuse et durable à Martin, ils s'étaient vite aperçu que celui-ci collectionnait les relations purement sexuelles, sans attachement. Cela avait été le cas avec Hugo avec qui il avait entretenu une relation durant leurs études, et qui avait confié à Etienne que ça avait été une période d'amusement pour eux, et que cela n'avait rien changé à leur amitié. Martin et Hugo avaient été et restaient un duo inséparable. Il semblait qu'il construisait une relation similaire avec Layla. Du moins espérait-il qu'elle soit similaire. Martin était souvent peu attentif à son entourage proche, plus rompu aux calculs politiques. Cela avait toujours étonné Etienne que des gens altruistes dans leurs idées et leur vision de la société puissent par ailleurs être aussi distants et peu préoccupés avec leurs proches. Ils prenaient Martin comme il était, ce qui n'empêchait pas que certaines fois, son comportement pouvait blesser.  
Plus loin dans l'open space, Etienne put apercevoir Yann et Vincent qui se dirigeaient vers les bureaux en discutant. Yann laissa glisser son regard vers eux, attiré par les rires de Martin et Layla. Il lui semblait que ses yeux bleus pâles se teintaient de quelque chose comme du chagrin, du regret. Etienne se demanda si Yann souffrait de ne pas être mieux intégré à leur équipe, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Martin qui protégeait leur groupe de ce qu'il considérait comme une intrusion. Ils savaient dès le départ qu'il faudrait intégrer d'autres militants, que leur campagne ne pourrait pas être faite que par des jeunes de 25 à 35 ans, si ils se voulaient vraiment représentants du peuple.  
Etienne jeta à nouveau un regard vers Yann, et quelque chose le frappa alors : Yann ne regardait pas tout le groupe, il fixait Martin et Layla, leurs regards, la main de Martin dans les cheveux de Layla. Il vit cette fois de la jalousie, plus que de la tristesse. 

La lutte était âpre entre Martin et Yann. Certes, elle était cachée par des sourires et des formules de politesse mais elle était éprouvante psychologiquement. Intérieurement, ils serraient les dents. Les deux savaient que le gagnant de ce combat serait celui qui dirigerait réellement la campagne. Martin ne croyait que peu à la direction collégiale, et il voulait gagner et marquer cette victoire. Yann avait déjà gagné l'assurance d'être premier ministre en cas de victoire, Martin n'allait pas tout lui laisser, et actuellement Yann était en position de force. Ils discutaient de la perspective de contacter des partis politiques étrangers proches de leurs idées. Certains leur avaient déjà manifesté de la sympathie et Martin savait que lorsque la campagne deviendrait plus âpre, et que leurs concurrents seraient identifiés et prêts à l'attaque, les soutiens afflueraient si ils parvenaient à un bon score dans les sondages. Il fallait commencer à contacter les futurs partenaires et Yann, qui avait un doctorat en Sciences Politiques et avait donné de nombreuses conférences à l'international, avait des relations à l'étranger, Martin le savait, mais lui avait rencontré beaucoup de jeunes militants étrangers au cours de ses études. Il avait un réseau à faire valoir.  
-Martin, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Le sermonna Yann. Le jeune homme serra les dents. De quel droit son aîné le traitait-il comme un enfant alors qu'il avait au contraire un expérience plus importante ?  
-Faire l'enfant ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de tes universitaires alors que par mes relations je peux gérer le soutien d'au moins une dizaine de partis étrangers ?  
-Et tu dénigres ainsi des professeurs hautement qualifiés ? Cela augure peu pour ton respect de la réflexion, de la culture.  
-Je suis un homme politique, pas un intellectuel, je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire ! Rétorqua Martin. Tu sembles oublier les enjeux.  
-Justement, je ne les oublies pas, moi, je sais qu'il faut avoir une image rassurante de gens réfléchis sans quoi nous nous ferons taxer de populistes ! S'emporta Yann  
Martin dût reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort et d'ailleurs, cette discussion n'avait pas lieu d'être, ils auraient pu gérer conjointement les relations internationales ou nommer des personnes annexes pour le faire. Ils avaient bien un spécialiste de l'Asie et un de l'Amérique latine dans l'équipe. Mais Martin voulait marquer le pas sur Yann et il avait gagné, celui-ci, par son emportement, venait de marquer sa défaite. Il le savait, Martin put le lire dans son regard.  
-Contacte des universitaires, très bien, mais je me charge des relations internationales en général, cela vaudra mieux.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça m'aide à progresser !  
> Si vous voulez suivre mes délires fangirlesques et politiques c'est par là --> @EmmaLaChocovore


End file.
